Pure Country
by puckasaurusgleek
Summary: A friend of Will's comes to Glee from Nashville. A competition and huge revelations bring the club together! My summary isn't very good but GIVE IT A TRY! LOL...PUCKLEBERRY! M for language. long one-shot lol


**Alright guys, this was my very first fanfic! I had it saved on a different computer so I forgot all about it! Please review and tell me what you think of it! I love country music so I wanted a fic that used it a lot and this one isn't as sad as my last few have been I do not own glee. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! OH, and just message me if you want to know the songs and artists, there's too many in here to list them all lol**

'K guys, I have some big news so I need you all to settle down,' Mr. Shue said as he walked through the door, 'I have a new challenge for you, the next two weeks will be a Country showdown!'

There was a chorus of groans.

'What the heck Mr. Shue? I'm black, I don't DO country? I'm more soul, rhythm and blues, not hillbilly deluxe!' Mercedes complained.

'Actually Mercedes, look up Charlie Pride and Darius Rucker. Now, the reason I'm doing this is because one of my really good friends is coming into town and he wanted to hear you guys perform. He lives in Nashville and has a lot of connections with the music scene. Now, there's a reward for the winner and it's BIG, I mean Breadstixs has nothing on this prize. So, here's how it's going to go, each of you will be paired off, the duet will be the finale. But, each day leading up to the performances will be a battle to the death, each day two girls and two boys will sing, knocking 2 teams out of the running each day. All of you will perform your duets but the two winners will get the finale. Alrighty, here are your partners: Artie and Mercedes, Tina and Quinn, Finn and Mike, Sam and Brittney, Rachel and Puck, Santana and Blaine, and Kurt and Lauren.'

Everyone joined their assigned partner. The grumblings hadn't subsided but there was an excitement to it now. Puck swaggered over to Rachel and sat down.

'We got this in the bag Berry. We're the only ones to have done a country duet in here,' he said with a unique sparkle in his eyes. _Was it excitement_? Rachel thought to herself.

'You're absolutely right Noah, I think our sound works quite well for this unique assignment'

'Holy shit! Did Rachel Fucking Berry just agree with Puckasaurus?' He laughed.

'Ha ha Noah, very funny. Be at my house at six. You know my policy and procedures' she said and stalked off.

Puck was actually really excited about the idea of this assignment. He used to spend summers in Texas with his cousins so he always had a soft spot for country music. He stuck his George Strait CD in the player and sang his way to his house to change, '**as the credits roll a sad song starts to play, this is where the cowboy rides awaaayyy…**'. He knocked on her door at 5:45. Yep, it's the first time he's been _early_ for anything in his life. Even at birth he was 10 days late. Rachel was frazzled at the sound of the knock. She had switched into her denim shorts and white lace cami and slipped on her worn brown cowboy boots just seconds before. She grabbed a hair tie and wrapped her hair in a messy pony while she jogged down the stairs. She swung the door open and almost snorted she was laughing so hard. Noah stood at her door in tight Wrangler jeans, worn boots, a green plaid shirt (that really brought out his eyes, not that she noticed) with a pile of CD's falling out of his hands.

'Jesus Berry! You're a smoking country girl!' he said in shock as he got the discs under control.

'Well thanks Noah, I spent my summers in Texas with my cousins growing up, so I feel quite myself like this, it's actually way more me then those pleated skirts and animal sweaters but who would take me seriously? Really, I just wish people would take my talent seriously instead of just assuming they know who I really am which is not at all what those egotistical sociopaths believe,' she replied with a smile.

'Berry, you lost me at pleated skirt,' he laughed. 'But no really, Texas? No shit! Me too, what town?' he asked with honest interest.

'Lubbock, it's west Texas,' She answered.

'Damn Berry, I should talk to you more often! Go Tech!' he laughed, 'I was in Lubbock too.'

'That's hilarious! Well, come in! And let me help with those' she grabbed half the stack and trekked upstairs. Between the two of them they had over 150 CDs to sort through, it was gonna be a tough decision.

'How in the hell are we going to narrow this down Noah?' Rachel groaned.

'I dunno Rach, but if you keep talking like that in those shorts, we may just end up taking a serious roll in the hay,' he laughed but there was no joking, he was very serious about her hot-factor at this moment.

'Noah, as I'm sure you're aware, hay is not very comfortable to lay on naked,' she responded. She couldn't help but give him a very 'Puck' grin.

'This is gonna be a hell of a time, I like this laid back side of you. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy the pleated skirts but I like the attitude,' he grinned back.

She smiled in response.

'Okay, how are we gonna do this?' Rachel asked biting her bottom lip.

'Well, I'm usually on top, but if you want to be the cowgirl you can ride me anywa—'

'Noah!' She exclaimed while doubling over in laughter, 'I meant how are we gonna pick a song?'

'Ohhhh,' he said with a wink, 'Well, I have questions for you' he responded seriously. She just shook her head ready to answer.

'Who's better – Clay Walker or Keith Urban?'

'Too easy, Clay Walker! God, he's a cutie' she answered

'Agreed, well, that he's better, now, George Strait or Garth Brooks?'

'Even easier, George Strait! Duh!'

'I may love you!' he teased

'Now, new or old country?'

'It depends' she answered.

'Exactly,' he said, 'we've done new country with Lady A, so, should we try an older one?'

'Good idea,' she said, 'how bout a Georgie song?' She pondered.

'Did you just call him _Georgie_?' he asked with a smile. He couldn't help but think about a girl he knew years ago in Texas that had a similar nickname for the country singer.

'I may have' she giggled.

'Alright, that cuts the CD pile by like four!' he laughed again.

'No shit!' she exclaimed 'How in the world do you pick _one_ George Strait song?'

'I have an idea,' Noah said again shocking Rachel, 'how bout we write down 5 each, then we'll see if any match.'

'Sounds good!' Rachel replied still baffled by the fact that Noah of all people was out-idea-ing her.

Strait BAAADD-ASSNESS:

**I Cross My Heart**, duh

**Lovebug, **totally about me… ruling the roost ;)

**Fireman**, need I say more? Wait! That's a George Strait song title too! Ha ha

**I Can Still Make Cheyenne**, shit would be sick as a duet

**Fool Hearted Memory**… lyrics

*Georgie's HOOOT-ASSNESS*

**I Cross My Heart**, too easy

**Lovebug** (I think it's about you and your promiscuity)

**Fireman**, yummmmm…

**I Can Still Make Cheyenne**, great duet

**Fool Hearted Memory** (lyrics)

They folded their lists like a child's secret and switched them.

'You cheated Rachel!' Noah looked up in shock.

'Clearly Noah, my 'midget-ness' as you so lovingly call it makes it near impossible for me to see through your bulging biceps' she said laughing.

Then she really looked at his list and gasped in response.

'We even have the same little side notes!' He really liked this version of Rachel.

'You're really suprising me Puckerman. We may be a lot more similar then otherwise thought, should I be concerned for my health?' she said grinning.

'Hell nah Berry, great minds think alike. We just never took the time to realize we think on the same wavelength. Now, back to our previous discussion, I'm totally down for you ridin—'

'Noah behave for five minutes!' she laughed. 'Well, at least we've narrowed it down,' she sighed.

'I think Lovebug would be a lot of fun' he said.

'I conquer' she answered.

It was decided and it was a lot less painful then either thought it would be. Noah was pretty stoked about their choice and new that they were gonna kill it. Rachel was pleased too. She liked that he was showing interest in something other than sex (well, for the most part) and they really were getting along. It was nice for both of them to reach into that part of themselves they keep hidden from everyone else. Noah had talked to Finn about his trips but he never got too detailed. He wouldn't have understood how important that time was for him. He was tired of being the badass who got shitty grades and had sex with random girls. Beth had changed him and he was pretty happy about it. This project seemed to bring out his roots again and helped him get passed his misguided persona. He and Rachel really got along when they weren't keeping their walls up. He found it really easy to talk to her and it felt really natural to be her friend, plus it couldn't hurt that she was _smokin'_. The two teens spent hours working on their duet but it was simple and they both got it pretty quickly. They spent plenty of time talking about how much they missed the hot summer days under the Texas sun and how much they didn't miss the dust storms. They also helped each other pick and practice a few more songs for the week. They sang for hours and even posted their matching notes on Facebook. Noah seemed to forget all about his Puck alter ego when he was with the brunette. He didn't mind though, he liked to see her smile. However, around 10, Noah serenaded Rachel with a truly Puck song…

**Let me be your mailman and I'll always come through.  
>There's no denyin', come rain or shine,<br>I'll deliver my love to you.  
>I do things by the letter, you can put your stamp on me<br>'Cause there ain't nobody better for a special delivery.**

**Like a pony express in the wild, wild west  
>I'll ride hard all night long.<br>And I can saddle up fast, get you there first class  
>Long before the dawn.<br>You know your male's gonna get to you  
>Come snow, rain, sleet or hail<br>'Cause I'm a top flight, hold-you-tight,  
>Get-you-there-by-daylight, do-you-right overnight male.<strong>

**I know your heart is fragile, so I'll handle it with care.  
>There ain't no doubt, I know love's route,<br>So baby let me take you there.  
>I'll bring you cards and flowers, but I know just what you need.<br>Just give me 24-hours satisfaction guarantee.**

**Like a pony express in the wild, wild west  
>I'll ride hard all night long.<br>And I can saddle up fast, get you there first class  
>Long before the dawn.<br>You know your male's gonna get to you  
>Come snow, rain, sleet or hail<br>'Cause I'm a top flight, hold-you-tight,  
>Get-you-there-by-daylight, do-you-right overnight male.<strong>

**Yeah I'm a top flight, hold you tight,  
>Get you there by daylight, do you right overnight male.<strong>

'Oh my GOD, Noah! You're right! I've been listening to that song my whole life and had NO CLUE it was filled with that many innuendos! That's hilarious,' she said doubled over in laughter.

'I told you ole Georgie is a perv!' he laughed

At midnight they were still going strong and decided that a BBQ sandwich was a necessity. Her dads were quite surprised to see their daughter connecting with someone about something she never really talks about, much less that someone being Lima's token badass, Noah Puckerman. They knew that Rachel was a smart and responsible girl so they truly didn't mind. Plus, there was something about the boy that felt familiar, but neither could put their finger on it.

'So, you were always acting when you struggled to get in my truck?' Noah asked in shock.

'Hell yeah! AND I bet I could drive it better then you too! Bet you didn't know that I have random cravings for Skoal either,' she laughed.

He reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a can.

'Prove it,' he smiled.

'Oh thank God!' she replied and stuffed a pinch in her cheek, her eyes rolling back.

'You totally need to be my girl Berry' he laughed slightly.

'But can you handle all this?' she replied with her best country girl attitude.

'Fuck yeah!' he said wrapping his arm around her.

'Good' she smiled at him, 'but there's one condition'

'Oh shit,' he said and laughed, 'it's not ass-less chaps is it?'

'Nah, I'm not sharing that ass with anyone,' she winked,' but I do need you to wear those Wranglers more often!' she whistled.

'You got it sweetheart' he gave her a sideways grin.

'Holy shit Puckerman! What the hell are you wearing? ' Santana asked in disgust.

'These, Santana, are what you call jeans' he said full of sarcasm.

'You disgust me' she said and stormed off.

He continued on his path to Rachel's locker. She was wearing a white cotton dress with her brown boots and a denim jacket.

'Well, don't you look perty' he said with a drawl.

'Oh praise the Lord almighty Noah, don't you look haaandsome' she smiled.

They laughed their way to class, not caring in the slightest that they were being stared at. They walked hand in hand into the choir room to find everyone already settled.

'Well, someone took my lesson to heart' said Mr. Shue with a smile.

'I guess you can say that' Noah responded with a smile.

' Well guys, I hope at least a few of you have your first songs picked out today because my friend arrived early this morning and is eager to hear you guys. Now, guys welcome Shane Grant.'

'No way in hell!' Noah grinned

'OH MY GOD! No way! Shaney?' Rachel practically ran into his arms.

'Rachel Berry and Noah? What the hell Will? You didn't tell me my two favorite ranch hands were here! Ray and Eli in the same damn town!' Shane pawed.

'Ray?' Noah grinned

'Eli?' Rachel practically screamed.

Rachel ran back across the room and jumped into Puck's arms.

'I had no idea Rach! Now the Georgie thing makes sense!' Noah beamed

'Me either! Can you believe this? I missed you!' She beamed back in return.

'Now it really makes sense why it felt so natural hanging out with you last night. I mean, I knew you were hot, and I knew there was a really cool side to Crazy Berry, but I didn't realize that the reason it felt so right was because you're my best friend!' Noah said.

'What the hell?' Finn finally asked.

'Well Finn, remember how I used to go to Texas every summer?'

'Yeah'

'Well, I would work on my cousin's ranch with Shane, Evan and Sandy, who apparently are Rachel's cousins, and Rachel! Her nickname was Ray back then… we were really really close' he beamed.

'Yeah, they both stopped coming out about 8 years ago, but with how close they were back then, I'm surprised they didn't recognize each other! Of course with that damn haircut Eli, I barely did myself' Shane laughed.

'Holy shit Noah, you're freakin Eli! I'm dating Eli years later and had no clue!' she laughed

'Well it's about damn time you two' Shane grinned.

'Wait, one day you're this creepy schoolgirl with a puppy dog longing for me, the next you cuss and are dating fuckin Noah! What the hell Rach?' Finn was upset.

Noah almost dropped Rachel he turned around so fast. He was about to lay it on him when Shane spoke up.

'Listen pal, you do NOT talk like that to Ray ever again. Plus, she has always been this feisty; she probably just had to hide her awesomeness from jackasses like you.' Shane said bluntly.

'Like me?' Finn exploded, 'try your precious _Eli_, he was the one who started the hell she has been through for three years! The nicknames, the slushies… who do you think was there for her? Me.'

'Bullshit! Finn all you did was brake her heart over and over again.' Noah yelled.

'Eli, is this true? Did you really do those things to Ray?' Shane glared. 'I thought I taught you how to treat a lady, boy. Do I need to remind you?' Shane glared.

'Oh no Shane, don't even think about it. Your ropes in your truck right? And yes, unfortunately I did, and I've regretted it every day. I had a daughter last year and it really changed me Shane, I promise I will not hurt her ever again.' Noah said nervously.

'Don't worry Shane, I took care of it. But thanks for reminding me of that damn wet rope, I forgot how scared Noah was of that thing,' she laughed.

'You're welcome darlin', he smiled, 'and Eli, you bet your ass I'd do it in a heartbeat. You may be older, but you sure as hell aren't as fast as my truck,' he laughed.

Noah couldn't hide the panic on his face.

_He remembered all too well the time he pushed Ray into a pile of mud just playing around, but she had landed on her wrist funny and it ended up being sprained. Shane had jumped out of the truck so fast when he got back down to the corrals that Eli didn't even have time to ask how she was. Eli had gotten his rope and ran it through the water troughs while he walked towards the boy._

'_That's gonna jack up your rope, isn't it Shane? How's Ray? I didn't me—' he was cut off as the lasso caught his shoulders and took him down. _

_Shane walked up to him and hog tied him. Because the rope was wet Eli couldn't just slip the knot and he had to lay there tied up until Ray got back from the hospital. After that, anytime Eli was out of line, Shane would run the damn rope through the troughs and Eli would fumble out an apology._

'No sir, won't happen again' he said too fast and all three laughed.

'Well, what's the point in 'competing'? We all know who's gonna win.' Quinn said sharply.

'Ma'am, just because your boy there pissed me off and I've known these two since they could walk, does not mean I will be unfair in my decision. I am a very fair man, so don't put words into my mouth. Now, can we get started Will?' Shane responded.

'Uh, yeah, of course… Who's ready?' Shue asked.

Puck and Rachel raised their hands along with Artie and Mercedes.

'Ok guys, let's hear it! Mercedes, then Rachel, then Artie, and finally Puck'

Mercedes stood up and walked to the front. She was in a pair of jeans and basic white button up, nothing worthwhile. She opened her mouth and the room went silent…

**Crazy  
>I'm crazy for feelin so lonely<br>I'm crazy  
>Crazy for feelin so blue<strong>

**I knew  
>You'd love me as long as you wanted<br>And then someday  
>You'd leave me for somebody new<strong>

**Worry  
>Why do I let myself worry<br>Wondrin  
>What in the world did I do<strong>

**Crazy  
>For thinkin that my love could hold you<br>I'm crazy for tryin  
>And crazy for cryin<br>And I crazy for lovin you**

'Wow ma'am that was stunning, you have some pipes!' Shane cheered with the rest of the club.

'Thanks sir' she said as she sat back down.

'Rachel, you're up' Mr. Shue stated.

She smiled at Noah and couldn't believe the day was really turning out like this. She had always wondered what had happened to her best friend, and it turns out he was sitting here the whole time. Sure, they went through some bad times, but Noah really had grown up in the last year. She stood up and walked to the front.

'Noah, I need your mad guitar skills please.' She smiled as he walked up to her.

'What song babe?' he whispered.

'Our song' she whispered back.

'Wait, the Taylor Swift song or _our_ song?' he questioned

'_Our_ song' she smiled.

He beamed as he began strumming his guitar…

**I know you loved him  
>A long time ago<br>Even now in my arms  
>You still want him I know<br>But darling this time  
>Let your memories die<br>When you hold me tonight  
>Don't close your eyes<strong>

**Don't close your eyes  
>Let it be me<br>Don't pretend it's him  
>In some fantasy<br>Darling just once  
>Let yesterday go<br>You'll find more love  
>Than you've ever known<br>Just hold me tight  
>When you love me tonight<br>And don't close your eyes**

**Maybe I've been a fool  
>Holding on all this time<br>Lyin' here in your arms  
>Knowing he's in your mind<br>But I keep hoping some day  
>That you'll see the light<br>Let it be me tonight  
>Don't close your eyes<strong>

**Don't close your eyes  
>Let it be me<br>Don't pretend it's him  
>In some fantasy<br>Darling just once  
>Let yesterday go<br>You'll find more love  
>Than you've ever known<br>Just hold me tight  
>When you love me tonight<br>And don't close your eyes**

**Don't close your eyes  
>Let it be me<br>Don't pretend it's him  
>In some fantasy<br>Darling just once  
>Let yesterday go<br>You'll find more love  
>than you've ever known<br>Just hold me tight  
>When you love me tonight<br>And don't close your eyes**

**Just hold me tight  
>When you love me tonight<br>And don't close your eyes…**

As she finished the last line, she opened her teary eyes to see the same reflecting in Noah's and Shane's. They had sung this song everyday of their last summer on the ranch. It had become their song. It was the first song Noah learned on guitar and the three sang it for their friend John's funeral that June. He had gotten cancer the summer before and it was his favorite. Even the Glee kids couldn't hide the effect the song had on them. Santana had to leave the room to avoid being seen crying. They didn't know the story but they could feel it. Noah put his guitar down and wrapped his arms around Rachel.

'That was probably the most beautiful performance I have ever seen Rachel,' Mr. Shue said with tears of his own. He looked at Shane and gave him the slightest nod of understanding.

'I'm sorry Mercedes, your performance was amazing, but I believe Rachel took this one'

'I have no problem with that Mr. Shue, Rachel you did an amazing job,' she smiled.

'Why don't we take a 10 minute break and we'll come back with Artie and Puck,' Shue said beckoning Rachel, Noah and Shane over to his office. 'I couldn't say anything kids because it was all such a shock, but, I remember you two,' he said smiling.

'You're Will Horseshue aren't you?' Noah asked laughing.

'Yep, that's me' their teacher laughed back.

'You ass!' Rachel yelled laughing.

'Sorry about that Ray' he smiled knowingly and they all laughed.

_Ray had been late to the corrals that day, she stumbled in and joined her friends. John and Horseshue were sitting on the wooden doors, Shane was leaning against the troughs, and Eli was combing one of the Mares. _

'_It's about time squirt, we've been waiting to ride for thirty minutes!' Shane said as she walked up._

'_Sorry Shaney, my Aunt Mona gave me hell about not being a girl because I wanted to ride today instead of gardening' she replied in disgust._

'_No excuse Ray Ray, we told you two when you wanted to hang out with us teenagers that tardiness is punishable,' Will said wickedly._

'_Fine, horseface, I mean, horseshue! What do I have to do?' She whined._

'_Well, since you're a smartass, how bout you get the epic shit treatment.' He replied _

_This was the worst of the worst. She was kicking herself for her smart mouth. She now had to literally roll in the pile of horse shit in the corner and was not allowed to change for the rest of the day. She took her punishment with her head up but decided she could make it fun. She ran after Eli screaming for him to give her a hug, he ran himself right into the pile of shit and fell, first face. Everyone laughed until they cried. Until of course, Eli decided to seek revenge. He walked up to Ray and gave her first kiss (his too) full of horse shit._

'That was my first kiss,' she smiled at Noah.

'Mine too babe, and you're totally welcome,' he laughed.

They all enjoyed the memory and walked out with giant smiles. The foursome was back together! Of course, they all silently acknowledged the fact that they were missing one of the best people they had ever known.

'Alright, Artie… come on down'

'I'm not gonna win this, I know this already, so I just wanted to make it fun' he smiled.

**She was a woman on a mission  
>Here to drown him and forget him<br>So I set her up again to wash him down  
>She had just about succeeded<br>When that low-down no good cheatin'  
>Good for nothin' came struttin' through the crowd<strong>

**Ah he was layin' it on so thick  
>He never missed a lick<br>Professing his never ending love  
>Oh but I never will forget<br>When she stood up and said  
>So I guess you think we're just gonna kiss and make up doncha<br>That's when she said..**

**Why don't you kiss, kiss this  
>And I don't mean on my rosy red lips<br>Me and you, we're through  
>And there's only one thing left for you to do<br>You just come on over here one last time  
>Pucker up and close yours eyes<br>And kiss this goodbye**

**Well the next thing I recall  
>She had him back against the wall<br>Chewin' him like a bulldog on a bone  
>She was puttin' him in his place<br>And I mean right up in his face  
>Draggin' him down a list of done me wrongs<br>Well it was just about now  
>That the crowd gathered 'round<br>They've come to watch him pay for his every sin  
>She called him everything under the sun<br>And when we thought that she was done  
>She rared back and she let him have it again, man<br>She said, she said...**

**Why don't you kiss, kiss this  
>And I don't mean on my rosy red lips<br>Me and you, we're through  
>And there's only one thing left for you to do<br>You just come on over here one last time  
>Pucker up and close yours eyes<br>And kiss this**

**Kiss this  
>And I don't mean on my rosy red lips<br>Me and you, we're through  
>And there's only one thing left for you to do<br>You just come on over here one last time  
>Pucker up and close yours eyes<br>And kiss this goodbye  
>Kiss this goodbye<br>(See ya)**

Everyone jumped up and joined in, it was a lot of fun. Shane, Will, Noah, and Rachel started line dancing and no one could resist but to join in. It was a mess of laughter and people tripping over each other.

'Alright guys, that was a ton of fun, takes me back to the good ole days, but its Pucks turn now' Shue said.

'Sweet!' Noah said as he jogged over to his guitar, 'damn, I forgot how much harder it is to jog in Wranglers' he laughed. 'Okay, so this is another blast from our past, of nights on the bed of Shane's truck singing to the campfire,'

**When did you stop lovin' me?  
>How long have I been a memory?<br>I've got to know for my own sanity.  
>Tell me when did you stop lovin' me?<br>Was it that night that you stayed out until dawn?  
>You know that night has haunted me for so long.<strong>

**Or was your love already cold?  
>Tell me please I got to know.<br>Darlin' when did you stop lovin' me?  
>There was a time when you worshipped where I stood.<br>Heaven knows I'd bring it back if I could.**

**Now I can tell when we make love,  
>It ain't me you're thinkin' of.<br>Tell me when did you stop lovin' me?  
>Darlin', when did you stop lovin' me?<strong>

'You like him don't-cha!' Will said loudly to Rachel after Noah finished, and all three busted out laughing. Rachel ran up to the drum set and grabbed the sticks and played on her cheeks while Shane and Will tapped on their legs. They were crying from laughing before they realized the rest of the club was out of the loop.

'Okay, that's it! You guys are comin' to my house right now to watch Pure Country!' exclaimed Noah who was still chuckling.

'Pure what?' Finn asked stupidly.

Rachel feigned shock, 'Finn Hudson, Pure Country is only the greatest movie EVER made! The love of my life happens to have the starring role and it's kind of a musical, only 50 times better than any they perform on stage, because again, my future husband is the main character!'

'See Finn, it's a poorly acted movie that happens to star George Strait, the King of Country music, it's pretty damn good and we used to watch it EVERY day after we got done bailing hay. We learned every word of it and Tombstone with Val Kilmer, her second husband, and yes; I was told I come in third.' He laughed. 'And for everyone who needs an explanation of the last 10 minutes… George Strait sings that song on the front porch of his friend's house and his drummer and the girl's two brothers join him and the drummer plays the drums on his cheeks and the brothers play on their knees, anyway… we used to do it ALL the time, it just felt natural. Sorry if you felt left out. Now get yo shit cause we're going to my house to watch it!' He said.

'Holy shit, Puck totally just pulled a Rachel Berry!' Santana exclaimed in disgust (for the second time that day). They all piled in to the bed of Puck's truck, for the true country experience and rode to Pucks house blaring 'Boot Scootin Boogie' just to piss off Santana that much more.

The group enjoyed the movie though not nearly as much as the foursome. They ate BBQ and drank ice cold Coors light (Will didn't see a thing) and laughed. When Noah's mom came home, she was pissed.

'Ms. Maggy, how can you be mad at me after all these years?' Shane said with a pout.

'My God, Shaney! I didn't realize it was you! Oh goodness, turn around, let me see that cowboy ass of yours!' Everyone laughed when Noah turned red.

Once all the realizations were out of the way Ms Puckerman had one request…'sing me my song you four! And now, 8 yrs is waaay too long to go without hearing it!'

'Only for you, Maggy!' Will said with a huge grin.

Puck grabbed his guitar again and the four settled at the front of the room on stools…

Shane opened first:

**IT WAS ALL  
>THAT I COULD DO TO KEEP FROM CRYIN'<br>SOMETIMES IT SEEMED SO USELESS TO REMAIN  
>BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO CALL ME DARLIN', DARLIN'<br>YOU NEVER EVEN CALL ME BY MY NAME**

Will took the next verse:****

**YOU DON'T HAVE TO CALL ME WAYLON JENNINGS  
>AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO CALL ME CHARLIE PRIDE<br>AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO CALL ME MERLE HAGGARD/ANYMORE  
>EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE ON MY FIGHTIN' SIDE<br>**

They all joined together for the chorus:

**AND I'LL HANG AROUND AS LONG AS YOU WILL LET ME  
>AND I NEVER MINDED STANDIN' IN THE RAIN<br>BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO CALL ME DARLIN', DARLIN'  
>YOU NEVER EVEN CALLED ME BY MY NAME<strong>

Rachel was next:****

**WELL, I'VE HEARD MY NAME  
>A FEW TIMES IN YOUR PHONE BOOK (Hello, Hello)<br>AND I'VE SEEN IT ON SIGNS WHERE I'VE PLAYED  
>BUT THE ONLY TIME I KNOW<br>I'LL HEAR "DAVID ALLAN COE"  
>IS WHEN JESUS HAS HIS FINAL JUDGMENT DAY<strong>

**REPEAT CHORUS **(together)****

Shane began to speak the next few lines:**  
>WELL, A FRIEND OF MINE NAMED STEVE GOODMAN WROTE THAT SONG<br>AND HE TOLD ME IT WAS THE PERFECT COUNTRY & WESTERN SONG  
>I WROTE HIM BACK A LETTER AND I TOLD HIM IT WAS NOT THE PERFECT COUNTRY &amp; WESTERN SONG BECAUSE HE HADN'T SAID ANYTHING AT ALL ABOUT MAMA,<br>OR TRAINS,  
>OR TRUCKS,<br>OR PRISON,  
>OR GETTING' DRUNK<br>WELL HE SAT DOWN AND WROTE ANOTHER VERSE TO THE SONG  
>AND HE SENT IT TO ME,<br>AND AFTER READING IT,  
>I REALIZED THAT MY FRIEND HAD WRITTEN THE PERFECT<br>COUNTRY & WESTERN SONG  
>AND I FELT OBLIGED TO INCLUDE IT ON THIS ALBUM<br>THE LAST VERSE GOES LIKE THIS HERE:  
><strong> 

This was Noah's verse; it had been since he first learned to sing:**  
><strong> 

**I WAS DRUNK THE DAY MY MOM GOT OUT OF PRISON  
>AND I WENT TO PICK HER UP IN THE RAIN<br>BUT BEFORE I COULD GET TO THE STATION IN MY PICKUP TRUCK  
>SHE GOT RUNNED OVER BY A DAMNED OLD TRAIN<strong>

The whole group joined in for the last round:**  
><strong> 

**AND I'LL HANG AROUND AS LONG AS YOU WILL LET ME  
>AND I NEVER MINDED STANDIN' IN THE RAIN<br>NO, A' YOU DON'T HAVE TO CALL ME DARLIN', DARLIN'  
>YOU NEVER EVEN CALL ME<br>WELL I WONDER WHY YOU DON'T CALL ME  
>WHY DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BY MY NAME<strong>

'Holy hell, you guys are really good!' Kurt squealed.

'Practice, practice, practice,' Noah laughed, 'have you met Rachel and ? Between the two of them Shane and I didn't stand a chance!'

'Well hell, I hate to cut this all short but Ray, ya know that Eli, Will, and I must go break the news to your daddies.'

'Oh God! Rachel exclaimed. Its 2am, I'm gonna be in such deep shit!' She yelled.

'Yeah right Ray Ray, your dad's will see my face and all will be forgotten!' Shane smiled at her.

'You're right, they can't resist you… Thank God'

So they piled back in Noah's truck and headed back to the school. The glee club left waving and the four headed to the Berry home. Shane jumped off the back and ran to the door followed quickly by the other three. He swung the door open without knocking knowing the men would be sitting up waiting for their daughter.

'Rachel Be—' her dad David began, 'Is that Shaney? My God kiddo! How are you? What are you doing here?'

'Well, Horseshue invited me!' he explained.

'What? Willy is here?' Dave said baffled.

Mr. Shue, Rachel, and Noah walked in with huge grins.

'Small small world! I knew there was something about you Noah, or should I say Eli? And hell Will, I never even considered the thought! Come on in guys, grab a beer out of the fridge' Hiram said.

Soon they had all hugged out the shock and were hanging out in the kitchen catching up. It felt like old times, back when Noah and Rachel were little midgets hanging out with the 'grown ups' and raising hell. Who knew 8 yrs later they would be sitting around the table again.

'I hate to say this you guys, but we have school in like 2hrs,' Will said grumpily.

'Hey, think that me and Noah can stay home today Dad, Daddy?' Rachel asked sweetly.

'Hell no!' Mr. Shue stated, 'If I have to, you guys do too!'

'Actually Willy, I think I'm gonna let em stay home, Rachel has been so good and I know that Noah has as well this year. I think they deserve to relax today. But I promise they'll be at Glee,' Hiram said.

Will stuck his tongue out at the kids and they all laughed again. Will left to get ready, Shane curled up on the couch downstairs, and Rachel and Noah headed up to her room.

'Ya know, I love you Ray,' Noah said sweetly.

'Ya know, I love you too Eli,' she responded.

They cuddled under the blankets, Rachel fitting perfectly against his chest.

The next day Noah, Rachel, and Shane spent the day sitting under blankets watching their favorite movies. Rachel convinced them to watch Tombstone a record of three times, Noah picked Young Guns, and Shane picked Pure Country again. They got dressed around three and headed to the school.

'Hey Shue, how are ya this morning?' Shane mocked.

'Can it you three!' Will said sharply.

'Pay back's a bitch Mr. Shue! Remember that night you drove us to the lake and we had to work the next day while your lazy ass slept in the corrals?' Noah quipped.

'_Come on babies… are you scared of the dark?' HorseShue asked Ray and Eli._

'_Hell no Willy, it's just late and you know that Uncle Sean will wake us up at the crack ass of dawn for chores, tomorrow's Monday.' Eli answered._

'_Oh come on! You guys will be fine, I'll help you with your damn chores,' Will replied._

_The kids grumbled but jumped in the back with Rudy, Shane's blue heeler. Shane and Will cranked the music up and they all sang along. At four o'clock in the morning Eli and Ray drove a drunk Shane and Will back to the house and crawled into bed. Sure enough, at 5am, Uncle Sean woke the kids up and made them clean out the chicken coop, clean out the barn, and herd the cattle. Will and Shane were MIA. They found them later passed out in the corrals under horse blankets._

'Alright, alright, I remember' he laughed. 'Okay, Tina and Quinn against Noah and Rach!'

'I'll go first Mr. Shue,' said Quinn

Everyone was shocked with the fact she was volunteering to go first, but they knew she must be in crazy bitch mode. She began her song…

**I can feel the magic floating in the air  
>Being with you gets me that way<br>I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
>Never been this swept away<strong>

**All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
>When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms<br>The whole world just fades away  
>The only thing I hear<br>Is the beating of your heart**

**'Cause I can feel you breathe  
>It's washing over me<br>Suddenly I'm melting into you  
>There's nothing left to prove<br>Baby all we need is just to be  
>Caught up in the touch<br>The slow and steady rush  
>Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be<br>I can feel you breathe  
>Just breathe<strong>

**In a way I know my heart is waking up  
>As all the walls come tumbling down<br>I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
>And I know<br>And you know  
>There's no need for words right now<strong>

**'Cause I can feel you breathe  
>It's washing over me<br>Suddenly I'm melting into you  
>There's nothing left to prove<br>Baby all we need is just to be  
>Caught up in the touch<br>The slow and steady rush  
>Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be<br>I can feel you breathe  
>Just breathe<strong>

**Caught up in the touch  
>The slow and steady rush<br>Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
>I can feel you breathe<br>Just breathe**

**I can feel the magic floating in the air  
>Being with you gets me that way<strong>

'That was wonderful Quinn,' Mr. Shue applauded, 'very nice. Rachel…'

**Ain't it just like one of us  
>To pick up the phone and call after a couple drinks<br>Say how ya been I've been wondering if maybe you've been thinking 'bout me  
>And somewhere in the conversation<br>An ole familiar invitation always arrives  
>I may hate myself in the morning<br>But I'm gonna love you tonight**

**Everyone's known someone that they just can't help but want  
>Even though we just can't make it work out<br>Well the want to lingers on  
>So once again we wind up in each other's arms pretending that it's right<br>I may hate myself in the morning  
>But I'm gonna love you tonight<strong>

**I know it's wrong  
>But it ain't easy moving on<br>So why can't two friends  
>Remember the good times once again<strong>

**Tomorrow when I wake up I'll be feeling a little guilty, a little sad  
>Thinking how it used to be before everything went bad<br>I guess that's what is  
>In lonely late night calls like this that we try to find<br>I may hate myself in the morning but I'm gonna love you tonight**

**I may hate myself in the morning but I'm gonna love you tonight…**

The crowd cheered at the rawness in her voice, something they had never had the experience of hearing when she sang her broadway tunes.

'What do you guys think?' Mr. Shue asked the crowd and they replied 'Rachel' in unison, 'alright, it's decided. Good job, both of you'

Quinn sneered, 'Whatever, no shock there.'

'Listen Quinn, I get it, you're jealous that I have an awesome history with these people and it bothers you that they actually enjoy my presence, but believe me, if I win it's because I deserve it!' Rachel exclaimed. 'The summer of 2001 there was a singing competition at the fair. Shane signed me up because he wanted me to win the $50 prize so we could buy dip and he happened to be a judge,' she laughed. 'I sang **Independence Day** by Martina McBride and I only messed up in one section. It came down to one vote, and I lost. Even dip couldn't convince Shane that he should vote for me, I didn't deserve it, so I didn't win it.' She said.

'Whatever Man-hands,' Quinn responded.

'Okay, Quinn, if you want to be with me, you're really going to have to stop playing the bitch card. I love you, but really, it's not worth it anymore. Shane didn't even say anything about his choice, it was the club.' Finn said gently.

'You're right, whatever, I'll work on it babe,' she said looking at Finn. She turned to Rachel, 'You deserve it Ma—Rachel.'

'Thanks Quinn,' Rachel smiled.

'Okay guys, lets continue, Tina…' Shue motioned.

Tina did a decent version of **Cowboy Take Me Away** by the Dixie Chicks but everyone knew that Puck was going to blow her out of the water.

He grabbed his guitar again, 'Most of you won't know this song but… it's probably in my top 10 favorites. Here's a little Garth Brooks action for you…'

**Like birds on a high line  
>They line up at night time at the bar<br>They all once were lovebirds  
>Now bluebirds are all that they are<br>They landed in hell  
>The minute they fell from love's sky<br>And now they hope in the wine  
>That they'll find a new way to fly<strong>

**A new way to fly  
>Far away from goodbye<br>Above the clouds and the rain  
>The memories and the pain<br>And the tears that they cry  
>Now the lessons been learned<br>They've all crashed and burned  
>But they can leave it behind<br>If they could just find  
>A new way to fly<strong>

**By the end of the night  
>They'll be high as a kite once again<br>And they don't seem to mind all the time  
>Or the money they spend<br>It's a high price to pay  
>to just find a way to get by<br>But it's worth every dime  
>If they find a new way to fly<strong>

**A new way to fly  
>Far away from goodbye<br>Above the clouds and the rain  
>The memories and the pain<br>And the tears that they cry  
>Now the lessons been learned<br>They've all crashed and burned  
>But they can leave it behind<br>If they could just find  
>A new way to fly<strong>

**They'll leave it behind  
>As soon as they find<br>A new way to fly…**

'My God kid, you blew me away, and you know how hard it is to do that,' Shane said quietly, 'I can't believe that that little boy who used to sing to my tape player just made me cry. I'm a cowboy for God's sake, I don't cry.'

Noah just smiled and walked over to a teary eyed Rachel, 'That was beautiful Noah'

Everyone understood why the two of them won again, but it was still early so they got prepared for the next round.

'Finn and Mike, Santana and Blaine, you guys are up next. The winner will play against Rachel and Noah. Sorry about the turn of events but Kurt and Lauren decided to back down. I figure this is the fairest way.' They all nodded at Shue.

Finn went first, 'Little did you guys know, Puck has been forcing me to listen to country forever so I may have a slight chance here,' he said winking.

'Yeah right dude, don't get your hopes up' Noah laughed.

Finn straightened out his shirt and walked to the front.

**Tryin` so hard just to talk to you  
>Haven`t heard half of what you want me to<br>Hurt so bad over where we`ve been  
>Don`t know how not to go back there again<br>I know what I wanna say  
>Can I get it through to you now<br>In some other way...like  
>Chorus:<br>There was this woman and there was this man  
>There was this moment they had a chance to hold on to what they had<br>How could they be so in love and still never see  
>Now nothin` could be sadder than<br>This woman and this man  
>A stranger`s eyes in a lover`s face<br>See no signs of a better time and place  
>Have we lost the key to an open door<br>I feel the need to reach out to you even more  
>It`s a circle we`re goin` `round<br>If we don`t get us out from under  
>It`s gonna take us down...see<br>(Chorus)  
>For all we`ve got to lose there`s so much to gain<br>If we come this far and leave it behind  
>There`s only you and me to blame<br>(Chorus)  
>We can bring it back again<br>This woman and this man**

Everyone cheered for Finn. Noah had recognized it immediately. He had been obsessed with it for three weeks in 8th grade and he was surprised Finn remembered. Finn walked up to his friend,

'Listen Puck, I'm sorry bout yesterday. I got jealous that you and Rach have such a strong history, it felt like the last few years were nothing in comparison. My bad dude.' He said and stuck out his hand.

'It's all good Finn.' He said shaking on it.

'This is going to be interesting guys! Looks like we have a real contender here! Great job Finn' Mr. Shue clapped, 'Now Santana, let's hear what you've got'

'Well, as you guys know, I'm Hispanic. My abuelo used to listen to a lot of Spanish country music and there was one artist that really stuck out for me. He sings a lot of Spanish songs but has a few English CDs too, his name is Rick Trevino, look him up bitches,' Santana smiled.

**Que bonito fue,  
>Fuimos un par<br>Y llenos de amor,  
>Un momento alla<strong>

**No existia el bien  
>Ni tampoco el mal,<br>Nada mas tu y yo  
>Y un momento alla<strong>

**Dias sin fin,  
>Noches tambien,<br>Amor asi, nomas uno en  
>La vida<br>Entregare  
>Todo me ser<br>Por un momento alla  
><strong>**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/r/rick_trevino/un_momento_ ]****  
>Te siento temblar,<br>Es porque te vas?  
>O piensas quedarte<br>Un momento mas?**

**La luz es amor,  
>No se acabara<br>Logramos brillar  
>Un momento alla<strong>

**Dias sin fin,  
>Noches tambien,<br>Amor asi, nomas uno en  
>La vida<br>Entregare  
>Todo me ser<br>Por un momento alla**

**Por un momento alla…**

Everyone was in shock, she had never shown that much emotion in the years that everyone had known her, nor had she really showed her heritage, once the shock wore off the group stood and cheered. She smiled almost shyly and returned to her seat. Blaine and Sam walked to the front and let everyone know that they just wanted to see the battle between the four so they were going to opt out of this portion.

'Alright then, here we go, final showdown. Finn and Puck, Rachel and Santana… tomorrow will be the moment.' Shue stated letting them all leave for the day.

'Hey babe, can we practice tonight? I'm not feeling nearly as confident as I was earlier,' Noah said shyly.

'Of course! That's what I'm here for hun, let's make Shane help us too!'

'Well, actually I would really like to shock him again' he said happily.

'I understand' she reached up and gave him a kiss.

So, their practice ended up being more of a make-out session than anything else. Neither of them really minded. They were just happy to finally be together. They discussed the fact that both had feelings for each other since the last time they dated and that Finn seemed to be the thing that kept them apart this long. They fell asleep together in the living room, snuggled perfectly together.

School the next day was not quite as peaceful. Noah had run home to change and swung back around to pick Rachel up. He had decided to keep wearing his black Wranglers since his girl liked them so much, and because he couldn't help but feel like himself in them. He paired them with his charcoal gray t-shirt and black boots. She had walked out of her house in a pink and gray plaid shirt, a black jean skirt, and her black boots.

'Babe, we match!' he laughed.

'Oh hell!' she laughed back.

'Oh well… who cares?' he said leaning in to kiss her.

They pulled up at school and walked in arm in arm. Guys kept 'brushing' against Rachel as they walked down the hall and paired with the cat calls, Noah was about to lose it.

'Babe, don't worry, I only want you.' She said to him.

'I know, it just pisses me off that they think it's okay while I'm standing RIGHT next to you!' he said upset.

'I know hun, I know.'

They walked into math class and were greeted foul names and worse teasing then either had ever dealt with.

'Why the fuck do you guys care so much about what Rach and I do with our lives? Who the hell cares if we wear cowboy boots? Or hold hands? Screw all of you.' Noah finally said to the group when he couldn't take anymore.

They both stood up and left early. They decided to leave for the day and come back for Glee.

'Where do you wanna go babe?' Noah asked her.

'hmmm… I dunno. The lake?' she asked.

'You read my mind,' he said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

They called their parents and explained the situation. All three parents understood that the kids were going through a major transition and that the repercussions were difficult so they allowed it. Rachel and Noah sat by the lake for the entire day. They sang every song Noah knew how to play and even taught Rachel how to play a few chords of **Fool Hearted Memory** by George Strait.

It didn't matter how many years had passed between the two, or how many slushies he had given her, none of it mattered now that they were together again. It just felt natural, like it was the only thing to truly make sense.

'Eli, why did you stop going to the ranch?' Rachel decided to ask.

'Cause my dad left. It was his side of the family and it just didn't feel right. I think it was harder for me to lose you, Shane, and Will then it was to lose the loser himself. You? He replied

'My Aunt Mona died right after we left so I had no real reason to go back. But I felt the same way. It was harder to lose you guys then it was to lose that crazy ole bitch,' she said laughing.

'Welcome back guys, let's do this! Finn, you're up' Mr. Shue said five minutes into the meeting.

'Alright, I'm taking a chance on this one guys, hopefully it works in my favor, if not, let the best man win!' he smiled at his best friend.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<br>I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out**

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
>Goin' on with you gone still upsets me<br>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
>But that's not what gets me<strong>

**What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And havin' so much to say  
>And watchin' you walk away<strong>

**And never knowin'  
>What could've been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<strong>

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
>But I'm doin' it<br>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
>Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret<strong>

**But I know if I could do it over  
>I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart<br>That I left unspoken**

**What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And havin' so much to say  
>(Much to say)<br>And watchin' you walk away**

**And never knowin'  
>What could've been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do, oh<br>Oh yeah**

**What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And havin' so much to say  
>(To say)<br>And watchin' you walk away**

**And never knowin'  
>What could've been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<strong>

**Not seein' that lovin' you  
>That's what I was trying to do, ooo…<strong>

'This is gonna be a really difficult day, I can already tell, that was AMAZING Finn!' Shane clapped.

'Okay Noah, you're up!' Mr. Shue motioned.

'Last night I worked on a song for 6 hours, this morning while I was lying on Rachel's couch I realized that though the song was important to me, it's time for me to truly express how I feel at this moment. Though I already have the girl of my dreams,' he winked,' I just want her to know how much I love her and what I'm willing to do to be that for her…'

**God I'm down here on my knees  
>Cause it's the last place left to fall<br>Beggin' for another chance  
>If there's any chance at all<br>That you might still be listenin'  
>Lovin' and forgivin' guys like me<strong>

**I've spent my whole life gettin' it all wrong  
>And I sure could use your help just from now on<br>I wanna be a good man  
>A do like I should man<br>I wanna be the kind of man the mirror likes to see  
>I wanna be a strong man<br>And admit that I was wrong man  
>God I'm askin' you to come change me<br>Into the man I wanna be**

**If there's any way for her and me to make another start  
>Could you see what you could do<br>To put some love back in her heart  
>Cause it gonna to take a miracle<br>After all I've done to really make her see**

**That I wanna be a stay man  
>I wanna be a brave man<br>I wanna be the kind of man she sees in her dreams  
>God I wanna be your man<br>And I wanna be her man  
>God I only hope she still believes<br>In the man I wanna be**

**Well I know this late at night that talk is cheap  
>But Lord don't give up on me yeah<strong>

**I wanna be a givin' man  
>I wanna really start livin' man<br>God I'm askin' you to come change me  
>Into the man I wanna be…<strong>

'I love you so much Noah!' Rachel cried,' and I understand what you are saying! You have become such a wonderful person and I'm so proud of you.'

'Well guys, what do you think? Who won?' Mr Shue asked the group.

'Puck' they said unanimously.

Noah picked Rachel up and spun her around in circles kissing her lips softly.

'Eli, Ray can you please sit down?' Shane asked pretending to be stoic but fighting a smile on the corners of his lips.

'Santana you're next'

'I'll let the song speak for itself this time' she said with a smile.

**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>I'm begging of you please don't take my man<br>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>Please don't take him just because you can<br>Your beauty is beyond compare  
>With flaming locks of auburn hair<br>With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green**

**Your smile is like a breath of spring  
>Your voice is soft like summer rain<br>And I cannot compete with you, Jolene**

**He talks about you in his sleep  
>There's nothing I can do to keep<br>From crying when he calls your name, Jolene**

**And I can easily understand  
>How you could easily take my man<br>But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene**

**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>I'm begging of you please don't take my man<br>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>Please don't take him just because you can<strong>

**You could have your choice of men  
>But I could never love again<br>He's the only one for me, Jolene**

**I had to have this talk with you  
>My happiness depends on you<br>And whatever you decide to do, Jolene**

**Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>I'm begging of you please don't take my man<br>Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
>Please don't take him even though you can<br>Jolene, Jolene**

'Holy shit Santana, that was amazing!' Rachel said.

'Thanks Man-Rachel, sorry' she responded.

'It's alright, I'm over it.'

Rachel stood at the front of the room and let all of the emotions from the last few days envelope her…

**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
>Without saying a word you can light up the dark<br>Try as I may I could never explain  
>What I hear when you don't say a thing<strong>

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
>There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me<br>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
>You say it best when you say nothing at all<strong>

**All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
>But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd<br>Old Mr. Webster could never define  
>What's being said between your heart and mine<strong>

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
>There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me<br>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
>You say it best when you say nothing at all<strong>

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
>There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me<br>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
>You say it best when you say nothing at all…<strong>

Noah jumped off the risers and swooped his girl off her feet. He kissed the tears off her face and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

'Who takes this one guys?' Mr. Shue asked the group.

'Rachel' everyone answered.

'Alright, Shane do you agree that our two winners are Noah and Rachel?'

'Hell yeah Shue, but I've known they were stars long before this competition.' Shane spoke proudly.

'Me too Shaney, me too.'

They were both congratulated and plans were made between Noah, Rachel, Shane, and Will to meet for dinner at Breadstix later that evening.

'Okay guys, we didn't want to shock you with the news when in front of the club because this is BIG. We thought we'd give you time to warm up to the idea before we told the rest. So… Shaney wanna give em the news?' Will asked.

'So, after you guys left I decided to start some kind of music program because I knew that kids like you would truly blossom in an environment like that. So I started the John Carter Country Music Academy,' they all took a moment to cherish the memory of their lost friend, 'it has really taken off and we now have some really good connections to the music scene and have even been able to convince celebrities to come and teach some of the classes. Now, I came here with two all-expense paid admissions to the school. Those two go to you guys,' Shane said with misty eyes, 'So what do you say? Ready to fly out to Nashville to spend a full semester engrossed in the world of music? With me as your personal guidance counselor?'

'You're kidding?' Noah said in shock

'Nope, Eli, I'm completely serious…'

'Hell yeah I'll be there, wow, this is amazing' Noah responded when it sinks in.

'I'm in' Rachel said beaming.

'You're parents are already aware and are really excited for the both of you!' Shane added with a huge smile.

'Good afternoon guys! Time for our duets, but there's a twist!' Shue smiled at the kids, 'I have been planning this for awhile now and it took a lot to keep it a secret, but we need to head to the auditorium.'

The kids were curious but they soon got their answer. They walked in and saw the entire school sitting there. Nervous chatter started up behind the curtain as they saw Shue stand behind the mike.

'Welcome McKinley High to our very special Glee performance, I'd like to welcome a guest to stage now… Shane Grant'

The cowboy walked to the mike and shook Shue's hand.

'Good afternoon ya'll, my name is Shane Grant, I've written songs for Gary Allen, Faith Hill, and Lady Antebellum. I started out in a west Texas town called Lubbock and grew up working my ass off on a ranch. You're Spanish teacher here was one of my best friends. Now, the reason I'm up here telling my story is pretty simple. I had two kiddos that worked with us, Ray and Eli. They were very talented and to say that they were a handful is an understatement,' the crowd chuckled, 'well, we would spend hours together every day. I've never seen two kids who would work so hard. Well, eight years ago, Will, Ray, Eli and I had to say goodbye to one of our best friends. His name was John Carter. He loved music and really taught the four of us how it was done. The day of his funeral, those two children, much younger then Will, John, and myself, stood in front of all of his family and friends and sang. It was the most amazing thing I had ever heard.' He said wiping away the tears that had fallen, 'They had no training, just guitars, bonfires, and the bed of the pick-up. They just sang from their heart. No gimmicks, no effects, no expectations, just music. That moment changed the way I felt about my life, and I made it my mission to bring that experience to as many children as I can. I started up John Carter Music Academy the next fall. I came here to give away two full admissions to the school and as fate would have it, those two kids who changed my life, the two kids who were the reason behind my school and career for that matter, happened to be here; and as Will and I always knew, outshined their competition and took home the prize. Now, the glee club has special duet performances for you. They had an assignment to sing a country song so don't give em hell for that… but truly listen to the beauty of what their saying. Listen to their hearts as they lay them out for you on the stage, and keep a lookout for my Eli and Ray Ray.' He winked and walked off stage.

The crowd buzzed with excitement, it seemed that they actually understood the meaning behind what Shane had said.

'Now, please welcome our first duo… Artie and Mercedes' Shue said and the crowd roared.

Artie rolled out on stage alone and began with haunting accuracy:

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
>Hoping I would find true love along the broken road<br>But I got lost a time or two  
>Wiped my brow and kept pushing through<br>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

Mercedes walked out from the opposite side of the stage in a black sequined dress, her voice blended effortlessly with Arties for the chorus:****

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>Every long lost dream led me to where you are<br>Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<br>This much I know is true  
>That God blessed the broken road<br>That led me straight to you  
><strong>

Mercedes continued while Artie rolled out of her spotlight:

**I think about the years I spent just passing through  
>I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you<br>But you just smile and take my hand  
>You've been there you understand<br>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

Artie joined her on the middle of the stage:****

**Now I'm just rolling home  
>Into my lover's arms<br>This much I know is true  
>That God blessed the broken road<br>That led me straight to you**

**That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you<strong>

The crowd exploded in applause, while Mercedes and Artie left the stage.

'Now please put your hands together For Tina and Quinn…' Shue announced.

Both girls walked out holding hands in matching black short baby doll dresses and black boots. They were adorable.

Tina closed her eyes and began to sing like she had never sung before…

**Two days past eighteen  
>He was waiting for the bus in his army green<br>Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
>Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair<br>He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
>And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while<br>And talking to me,  
>I'm feeling a little low<br>She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go**

**So they went down and they sat on the pier  
>He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care<br>I got no one to send a letter to  
>Would you mind if I sent one back here to you<strong>

Quinn's soft voice molded with Tina's for the chorus:****

**Chorus: I cried  
>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<br>Too young for him they told her  
>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<br>Our love will never end  
>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<br>Never more to be alone when the letter said  
>A soldier's coming home<br>**

Quinn had tears in her eyes when she began her verse:

**So the letters came from an army camp  
>In California then Vietnam<br>And he told her of his heart  
>It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of<br>He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
>I think of that day sittin' down at the pier<br>And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
>Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile<br>**They joined for the chorus and the final verse:**  
><strong>_**[Chorus]**_****

**One Friday night at a football game  
>The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang<br>A man said folks would you bow your heads  
>For a list of local Vietnam dead<br>Crying all alone under the stands  
>Was a piccolo player in the marching band<br>And one name read but nobody really cared  
>But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair<strong>

_**[Chorus x2]**_

The crowd actually stood for the two teary eyed girls. It was a defining moment for both of them.

'Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Up next, Finn and Mike.'

'uh, hi everyone,' Finn spoke nervously into the microphone, 'this song is for those two girls who just walked off stage.'

The crowd silenced in anticipation for the next performance.

**I know I'm still young  
>But, I know how I feel<br>I might not have too much experience  
>But, I know when love is real.<strong>

**By the way my heart starts pounding  
>When I look into your eyes<br>I might look a little silly  
>Standing with my arms stretched open wide.<strong>

**I love you this big  
>Eyes have never seen... this big<br>No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
>I love you this big<strong>

**I'll love you to the moon and back  
>I'll love you all the time<br>Deeper than the ocean  
>And higher than the pines.<strong>

**Cause girl, you do something to me  
>Deep down in my heart<br>I know I look a little crazy  
>Standing with my arms stretched all apart.<strong>

**I love you this big  
>Eyes have never seen... this big<br>No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
>I love you this big<strong>

**So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would  
>I love you this big<br>And I'd write your name in stars across the sky  
>If I could, I would<strong>

**I love you this big  
>Oh, eyes have never seen... this big<br>No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
>I love you this big<strong>

**I love you this big  
>Oh, eyes have never seen... this big<br>No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
>I love you this big<strong>

Due to Mike being uncomfortable singing, Finn did the majority of the vocal work, but the passion and the layers of the two voices were spectacular. The crowd was in awe of the performance.

'I really hope you guys are enjoying the performances, now, let's give a hand to our next two performers, Sam and Brittney!' Mr. Shue announced.

'Hey ya'll,' Sam said with a drawl as he walked out on stage in his jeans, chaps, button up pink shirt and black cowboy hat, 'We thought we'd take a different approach to our performance… so first of all, we need all of you to stand up and get ready to dance!'

Britt strolled out wearing an identical outfit and the crowd couldn't help but cheer when they heard the song begin…

**Turn it up some  
>Alright boys, this is her favorite song<br>You know that right  
>So, if we play it good and loud<br>She might get up and dance again  
>Ooh, she put her beer down<br>Here she comes  
>Here she comes<br>Left left left right left  
>Whoo<strong>

**Husslers shootin' eightball  
>Throwin' darts at the wall<br>Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall  
>Here she comes, Lord help us all<br>Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair  
>Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault<br>It's so hard not to stare  
>At that honky tonk badonkadonk<br>Keepin' perfect rhythm  
>Make ya wanna swing along<br>Got it goin' on  
>Like Donkey Kong<br>And whoo-wee  
>Shut my mouth, slap your grandma<br>There outta be a law  
>Get the Sheriff on the phone<br>Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
>That honky tonk badonkadonk<br>(Aww son)**

**Now Honey, you can't blame her  
>For what her mama gave her<br>It ain't right to hate her  
>For workin' that money-maker<br>Band shuts down at two  
>But we're hangin' out till three<br>We hate to see her go  
>But love to watch her leave<br>With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
>Keepin' perfect rhythm<br>Make ya wanna swing along  
>Got it goin' on<br>Like Donkey Kong  
>And whoo-wee<br>Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
>There outta be a law<br>Get the Sheriff on the phone  
>Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on<br>With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
>(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)<strong>

**We don't care bout the drinkin'  
>Barely listen to the band<br>Our hands, they start a shakin'  
>When she gets the urge to dance<br>Drivin' everybody crazy  
>You think you fell in love<br>Boys, you better keep your distance  
>You can look but you can't touch<br>That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
>Keepin' perfect rhythm<br>Make ya wanna swing along  
>Got it goin' on<br>Like Donkey Kong  
>And whoo-wee<br>Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
>There outta be a law<br>Get the Sheriff on the phone  
>Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on<br>That honky tonk badonkadonk**

**That honky tonk badonkadonk  
>Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk<strong>

**(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do  
>It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey<br>It's for the badonkadonk)**

The crowd loved it. They all danced and laughed at Sam and Britts theatrical performance. It was the perfect way to showcase Britt's dance moves with Sam's swagger. The crowd cheered as they walked off the stage.

'Wow, that was exciting! Now, let's all sit back down and welcome Santana and Blaine' Shue announced.

Santana and Blaine walked out together and the whole crowd responded immediately. Blaine had a sleek black button up shirt, black jeans, black boots, and a black hat… Santana was a vision in red. The dress hugged her chest and flared in true vintage style to a cocktail length. She had a black hat on top of her curls with a short black veil and rosettes attached. She had black short gloves on her hands and sparkly kitten heels. They each carried vintage microphones with them.

Blaine stepped up to his Mike…

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
>She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget<br>We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
>But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind<br>Until' the night**

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
>And finally drank away her memory<br>Life is short but this time it was bigger  
>Than the strength he had to get up off his knees<br>We found him with his face down in the pillow  
>With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"<br>And when we buried him beneath the willow  
>The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby<strong>

**La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
>La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa<strong>

Santana's raspy, haunting voice began her verse…****

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
>For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath<br>She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
>But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind<br>Until' the night**

**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
>And finally drank away his memory<br>Life is short but this time it was bigger  
>Than the strength she had to get up off her knees<br>We found her with her face down in the pillow  
>Clinging to his picture for dear life<br>We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
><strong> 

They both melted into the final line…

**While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

**La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
>La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa<br>La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
>La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa<strong>

The crowd was amazed and shocked at the power behind the performance. They all rose for a standing ovation.

'I'm so proud of the Glee club tonight and I hope that you all will appreciate the talent each one has, now, it is my honor to introduce the winner's of this week's challenge, the two newest members of John Carter Country Music Academy, and my best friends… Noah 'Eli' Puckerman and Rachel 'Ray Ray' Berry!' Shane announced. The room exploded!

'Hey guys, so I promised Noah I wouldn't speak as you know how I tend to ramble, but I had to just say that we took a more upbeat approach to this assignment as well.' Rachel said to the crowd.

'Yes, she broke her promise, but I knew better then to think I could keep her quiet,' Noah said jokingly while Rachel faked shock, they both laughed and Noah continued, 'This is a song that Ray and I grew up listening to, it's always been a part of our history but I never realized how much my life mimicked it until this week. I love you my Ray…' He said and stepped away to pick up his guitar.

In his crimson button up shirt, black Wranglers, and black boots he began…

**Well I was ruling the roost, had all the chicks to myself. **(the crowd laughed in understanding)**  
>And suddenly it happened, that funny little feeling I felt.<br>Well I tried to outrun it, but it finally caught up with me.  
>Tell me how can I run from something that I can't see?<br>**

Rachel joined in wearing a sparkly crimson cami, a black jean skirt, black boots, and matching black hat…**  
><strong> 

**Oh that little bitty teeny weeny thing they call the lovebug.  
>Nobody's ever seen it, but it's got the whole world shook up.<br>It all started with a little bitty kiss and a hug.  
>It's a little bitty teeny weeny thing they call the lovebug.<br>**

Rachel began her verse and at the same moment realized how much her life reflected it…

**Well I always thought that I had me a pretty good style,  
>But I lost that race by a good old country mile.<br>Well I was walking all around with my head held way up high,  
>And it fooled me, hit me, really took me by surprise.<br>**

They joined again for the remainder of the song and couldn't help but sing it to each other…

**Oh that little bitty teeny weeny thing they call the lovebug.  
>Nobody's ever seen it, but it's got the whole world shook up.<br>It all started with a little bitty kiss and a hug.**

**Oh that little bitty teeny weeny thing they call the lovebug.  
>Nobody's ever seen it, but it's got the whole world shook up.<br>It all started with a little bitty kiss and a hug.  
>It's a little bitty teeny weeny thing they call the lovebug.<strong>

**It's a little bitty teeny weeny thing they call the lovebug.**

**Oh that little bitty teeny weeny thing they call the lovebug.  
>Nobody's ever seen it, but it's got the whole world shook up.<br>It all started with a little bitty kiss and a hug.  
>It's a little bitty teeny weeny thing they call the lovebug.<strong>

**It's a little bitty teeny weeny thing they call the lovebug.**

The crowd exploded again, whistling and cheering them on. Someone began to chant 'kiss' and Noah was all too willing to oblige. It was a slow romantic kiss, meant for just the two of them that expressed how much they meant to one another.

'Well now, I haven't heard the two of them sing that song in 8 years and I'll tell you what… they sounded a hell of a lot better now that Noah's voice has dropped!' Shane laughed in the microphone.

'What the hell Shane?' Noah said blushing.

'Don't give me lip boy or I'll go get the rope out of the truck!' Shane responded.

The crowd had no idea what they were talking about, but the scared look on Noah's face said enough, and they all began to laugh. Noah and Rachel joined in and the rest of the Glee club walked out on stage. They all linked hands with giant smiles and attempted a group bow. They giggled their way off stage and hugged each other behind the curtain.

'That was the sickest assembly we've ever had! Who knew country music could do that?' Finn said excitedly.

'Uh, I did!' laughed Mr. Shue. They all joined in.

'Santana, I have to say, you were extraordinary out there, the rawness and the passion in your voice was _insane_! And totally in a good way!' Rachel commented.

'Kinda like you're insane Berry?' she responded, and Rachel's heart dropped a little, 'and totally in a good way!' Santana added. The girls had a moment of understanding and a realization that they weren't so different after all.

'Puckerman! Dude you are totally whiiipppppped!' said a voice from the hallway.

'Dude, Karofsky, can it…I don't give a shit what you think anymore' Noah responded.

'That's too bad then, cause I was about to tell you that despite that, you guys totally kicked ass out there' the brute answered.

Noah was in shock at the compliment.

'Th-thanks dude!'

'Don't mention it… no really, you mention it, you die' Dave said as he walked away.

'So what the hell?' Quinn said upset, 'we finally rock the shit out of this school which might lead to at least a little respect, and the two of you are just flying to Nashville to leave us behind?'

'Actually, they will be back in plenty of time for your competitions, and I had an idea while you guys were up there… now, Eli and Ray will still be there for a semester, but, what if I offered the rest of you a free week?' Shane smiled.

'Holy shit! That would me amazing!' shouted Finn

'Are you sure Shaney? That's a really big deal' Will questioned

'HorseShue, I wouldn't offer if I wasn't' Shane responded.

'Well guys, you heard em! Ya'll better go pack cause we have a road trip to take!' Will shouted!

The cheering was ridiculous and no one calmed down until they were on the road to Nashville.

'Can we plllllease sing a song?' Rachel begged on the drive.

'Hey Rach, on one condition,' Mr. Shue said turning around.

'and what's that?' she asked.

'You and Noah must begin it, and it has to be…' he whispered the song choice in their ears.

They both died laughing and Noah grabbed his guitar. They stood up and sat on the top of the seats.

'Alright guys, as per Mr. Shue's request, we have a song to sing and I expect ALL of you to join us when you realize what it is.' Rachel stated.

'And if anyone breathes a word about the fact that I know all the words and chords, I will go all Puck on your ass!' Noah interjected.

The group waited in anticipation as the teens began.

**You can tell the world you never was my girl  
>You can burn my clothes when I'm gone<br>Or you can tell your friends just what a fool I've been  
>And laugh and joke about me on the phone<strong>

**You can tell my arms, go back onto the phone  
>You can tell my feet to hit the floor<br>Or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips  
>They won't be reaching out for you no more<strong>

**But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
>I just don't think it'd understand<br>And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
>He might blow up and kill this man<br>**

'Ah hell nah!' Santana laughed and joined in.**  
><strong> 

**You can tell your Ma I moved to Arkansas  
>You can tell your dog to bite my leg<br>Or tell your brother Cliff who's fist can tell my lips  
>He never really liked me anyway<strong>

**Oh tell your aunt Louise, tell anything you please  
>Myself already knows that I'm not okay<br>Oh you can tell my eyes to watch out for my mind  
>It might be walking out on me today<br>**

The group stood up and sang along. They formed a line down the center of the bus and attempted to line dance in the cramped space. Even Shane and Mr. Shue got up and joined in. **  
><strong> 

**Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
>I just don't think it'd understand<br>And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
>He might blow up and kill this man<strong>

**Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
>I just don't think it'd understand<br>And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
>He might blow up and kill this man<strong>

**Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
>I just don't think it'd understand<br>And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
>He might blow up and kill this man<strong>

'Oh my God you guys, I haven't laughed this hard in months!' Quinn stated happily.

'Me either! Who knew I could stand you all for longer than forty five minutes at a time!' Shouted Santana.

'I can definitely feel my 'Hillbilly Bone' now!' laughed Mercedes.

'I have the next song choice!' Shouted Finn

He stood up and grabbed his drum sticks out of his bag. He used the tops of the seats as his drum set and began…

**DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
>DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!<br>**

The group cheered when they realized what song they were about to sing. Puck grabbed his guitar began to play. Finn sang:**  
>Well, I walk into the room<br>Passing out hundred dollar bills  
>And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill<br>And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
>And everybody's getting down<br>An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.  
><strong> 

The boys come together for the chorus:**  
><strong> 

**(Chorus:)  
>Cause I saddle up my horse<br>And I ride into the city  
>I make a lot of noise<br>Cause the girls  
>They are so pretty<br>Riding up and down Broadway  
>On my old stud Leroy<br>And the girls say **

The girls screamed:**  
>Save a horse, ride a cowboy.<br>Everybody says  
>Save a horse, Ride a cowboy<br>**

Artie sang the next verse:**  
>Well I don't give a dang about nothing<br>I'm singing and Bling- Blanging  
>While the girls are drinking<br>Long necks down!  
>And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy<br>Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
>Or your freak parade<br>I'm the only John Wayne left in this town  
><strong>The boys join in again:**  
>And I saddle up my horse<br>And I ride into the city  
>I make a lot of noise<br>Cause the girls  
>They are so pretty<strong>

(Rachel sings the next line)**  
>Riding up and down Broadway<br>**

**On my old stud Leroy  
>And the girls say<br>**

The girls scream again:

**Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
>Everybody says<br>Save a horse, Ride a cowboy**

Puck sing/speaks the next verse:**  
>I'm a thourough-bred<br>That's what she said  
>In the back of my truck bed<br>As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
>Out on some back country road.<br>We were flying high  
>Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time<br>And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.  
>But her evaluation<br>Of my cowboy reputation  
>Had me begging for salvation<br>All night long  
>So I took her out giggin frogs<br>Introduced her to my old bird dog  
>And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of<br>**

Rachel joined him to belt the final line:**  
>And we made love<br>**

They all sing the last part of the song, dancing around the bus letting go:

**And I saddle up my horse  
>And I ride into the city<br>I make a lot of noise  
>Cause the girls<br>They are so pretty  
>Riding up and down Broadway<br>On my old stud Leroy  
>And the girls say<br>Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
>Everybody says<br>Save a horse, Ride a cowboy**

**What? What?  
>Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy<br>Everybody says  
>Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.<strong>

'Wow, you kids are too much! This is gonna be a fuckin' awesome week!' Shane said. Shue was glaring at him, 'OOPS! My bad, this is gonna be a 'freakin' awesome week!' he corrected and they all laughed again. 'Oh, and I almost forgot!' he said as he reached down in his bag. He pulled out an electric razor, 'Eli, get your ass over here, it's time to lose that ridiculous thing on the top of your head'

Everyone froze and looked at Puck.

'On one condition,' he replied sternly.

'Alright, what's that?'

'Ray gets to do it' he smiled.

'I can handle that'

Rachel practically ran to the front of the bus to grab it from his hands. She ran back and tackled Noah into the seat. Twenty minutes later the 'hawk was gone and Rachel and Noah were making out while the rest of the kids continued to joke around and sing. For the first time, the entire club enjoyed each other's presence; no drama, no fighting, just being happy together.


End file.
